Artifact Exclusion Zone
Whilst it is commonly accepted that an artifact is the result of a person (or persons) and a "moment" that imbues metaphysical powers onto otherwise mundane objects, this is not always, strictly speaking, the case. In rare circumstances, where the "moment" is particularly powerful and the persons are not directly connected, artifact energy can fail to adhere to a single thing and flow out into the surrounding area. These areas are known in the Warehouse Manual as "Artifact Exclusion Zones", places where artifact energy roams untethered. These zones exhibit incredibly powerful and potent effects upon anyone who enters the proximity. In layman’s terms, the entire location effectively becomes an artifact. As such, when possible, the Warehouse has collaborated with various World Governments to set up Exclusion Zones to safeguard the public. In places where this is not possible or plausible, rumors and local legend do well to warn or otherwise dissuade the public. Compared to the already unpredictable nature of "grounded" artifacts, those that are tied to a specific object or objects, Artifact Exclusion Zones are dangerous and difficult to analyse. Their effects may be tied to certain times, events or, in at least one case, the socio-political state of the nation. Identified Zones These Artifact Exclusion zones have been identified as such by various Warehouse overseers and are on file as either "active" or "dormant'. *The Warehouse: Active. Due to its anomalous interior which becomes more convoluted with each iteration, the Warehouse itself has been officially declared an Exclusion Zone by the Regents, if only for the sake of completeness. Worth noting that there are several unexplained phenomena in the Warehouse itself that may also qualify as smaller self-contained zones. (The Graveyard, Gooery and "Sneeze of Chronos".) *Palace of Versailles: Dormant. Suspected to have been created during the French Revolution, the Palace has been known to "slip out of synch" during times of political dissent. **This phenomenon imbued a collection of forks from the palace with personal-continuum-preservation properties, which mitigated the slips' effects on the palace's residents. *Aokigahara: Active. The "Suicide Forest", creation details unknown. Effects suspected to relate to the amplification of negative emotions and thoughts. *Shangri-La: Suspected active. No Warehouse representative has visited personally, but second-hand accounts report a feeling of pure tranquility and inner peace. *Riverton Maximum Security Prison: Dormant. Artifact energy manifests due to piezoelectric resonance in the quartz that makes up the foundations. Powerful hallucinogenic effects. Disabled by offsetting the resonance, considered neutralized. *Duat: Active. Origins unknown. Recently rediscovered by Agent Aden Taylor in Egypt. Suspected pocket dimension detailing the Voyage of Ra. May be temporally displaced due to living entities found within. *Rivers of Hades: Status unknown. The existence of the rivers has not been proved, but vials of their waters were recovered from Warehouse 2. *Bermuda Triangle: Active. Navigation of the area is difficult due to unpredictable weather phenomenon, possibly cause by focused artifact energy. Several agents have died during investigations and reported a cloaked island at the zone's center. Exact physical boundaries uncertain, may change over time. Category:Lore